Ever Lasting Friends
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Three girls are in for a night of surprises when they arrive at the Grant Mansion.


**Call me kooky, call me crazy, but I've decided to combine three story requests into one! For my very best friends GoldGuardian2418, EmeraldMoonGreen, and TheFemaleBen10. I hope you all like it and enjoy!**

* * *

Amy and Jynx were walking down the sidewalk in the cool evening. Amy gazed up at the twinkling stars up in the cloudless sky. Looking at those stars reminded her of outer space, where aliens actually exist out there.

Not too long ago, she discovered that aliens were real by meeting Snare-oh, an alien mummy. At first she was scared and didn't trust him, but she soon opened up to him and thanks to him, she learned to trust people and befriended Jynx.

As soon as the girls turned the next corner, some one came barreling right into the girls, knocking them down.

Amy groaned in pain and saw who did that. It was a girl with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. She looked up to them looking pretty scared.

Jynx recognized her. "Hey, you're Kristin Roberts, aren't you?"

"Who?" asked Amy.

"You know, the girl I told you about, the one who's always getting beaten up." Jynx explained. "What are you in such a rush?" She helped Kristin up.

"I have to get out of here! I was going to be in the school talent show but these bullies chased me out to hurt me! I just barely made it with my life and now they're after me!" Kristin yelled and panicked at the same time.

Amy got an idea. "Don't worry, I know a place where you can be safe. Follow me!" She ran off and the girls followed her. A few blocks later, they saw the Grant Mansion over yonder.

Kristin felt a bit relived, hopefully her friend Frankenstrike will be there to protect her. Amy was hoping that Snare-oh will come to her rescue too.

Amy and Kristin ran through the wrought-iron gate, but Jynx stopped in front of it.

"C'mon! Hurry!" Kristen shouted.

She didn't really have a choice, the girls headed toward the mansion and went inside.

Jynx felt immediately scared being inside the dark, creepy house. She held onto Kristin tightly.

Suddenly, they heard banging at the door and the girls split into singles and went separate ways.

When the doors were smashed open, three boys lead by a girl came in looking for Kristen, their prey. One of them was carrying a lighter.

But they froze when they didn't see Kristen, but Toepick standing before them.

"What's with the freak?" a bully spat. They began to advance toward the alien. But Toepick, cool and calm as can be, opened his caged helmet and the bullies saw his horrible face.

They let out a collective scream and their bodies turned white as snow. Their screams were almost as loud as Toepick's unearthly noises. So terrified that the girl passed out and the frightened boys had to drag her out of the house running and screaming all the way down the hill, across the street and into the night.

Toepick yawned as he scratched himself and went back to his room. "Can't a guy get any shut eye around here?"

* * *

Hidden inside a bedroom, Amy heard the screams of the bullies, as well as the nightmarish wails and moans. She gulped, praying in her mind that it was Snare-oh scaring them, but it sure didn't sound like him.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..." Amy said.

"Yes, maybe not." said a deep voice from above.

Amy went stiff as a board. She looked up and saw a dark, ominous-looking figure, standing on the ceiling.

The stunned girl stared for a full 5 seconds, then rubbed her eyes. When Amy looked back up, he was gone. Amy sighed, "I was just seeing things." she said, relieved.

"Or were you?"

Amy spun around and saw the figure from before. Now that she could fully see him and what he resembled, Amy tried not to scream, hoping he wasn't what she thought he was...

Whampire grinned widely and reached for Amy. "Fresh, maiden blood!" he bellowed.

Amy finally let out that scream. "V-V-V-VAMPIRE! HEEEEEELP!" She bolted out of the room with Whampire flying after her, laughing his evil laugh.

* * *

In the library, Jynx heard Amy's screams and the mocking laughter of whatever made her yell. Now she was just as terrified.

"I've gotta get out of here!" Jynx squealed.

The air around her suddenly grew cold, Jynx went still in her spot. Her entire body began to quiver.

She looked up in time to see a filmy figure float down from the ceiling. At first Jynx thought it was a thin blue window curtain, falling from above.

But as it came down slowly, hovering above Jynx, She saw it had arms spread out like bird wings and a hood covering it's head. Jynx could see right through him!

It was Big Chill in his intangible form. He lifted his head and looked down at the terrified girl. It's glowing transparent eyes looked right at her.

"IT-IT'S A GHOST!" Jynx wailed. Her screams cried through the whole house as she took off running.

Big Chill grinned his creepy grin. "I swear, this is getting too easy." he chuckled. He went to continue haunting the girl.

* * *

Hearing all the terrible, scary noises coming from every direction, Kristin made herself real scarce and hid up in the attic. She cowered behind a bunch of cardboard boxes and hugged herself to stop trembling.

Kristin squeezed her head in her hands. "This is bad, this can't be happening! This is too much!" Kristen tried to calm down, there had to be a logical explanation. After all, this house can't be really haunted...

"That's it!" Kristin said. "It's probably those bullies! And they got those girls!" She looked around and picked up an old broom. "Well, enough is enough!"

Just then, Kristin heard footsteps behind her, she scowled. "I know that's you guys!" she said. "Get ready for the world's biggest-"

But when she turned around, about to strike, she froze and saw something huge, hairy, and it looked hungry. It was Blitzwolfer glaring down at her. He growled at the girl with his dripping fangs.

Terrified, Kristin knees wobbled and dropped the broom. She could only stare in horror. Her heart was pounding so hard she thought she might faint.

So she did.

Blitzwolfer took a step back, surprised the girl just fainted like that. He was expecting her to maybe scream and run, but not faint.

Feeling bad for scaring so badly, he carefully picked up Kristin. When he did, he noticed something on her back, he pulled her tank top strap down a little and gasped at what he saw.

But thanks to poor timing, Kristin woke up and saw herself face to face with Blitzwolfer, her face cringed in terror.

* * *

Back downstairs, Ally and Jynx were running down the halls, scared out of their minds. They kept running until they collided into each other in the foyer.

Amy screamed and backed away, but she was beyond relieved to see it was Jynx. "Jynx! You're alright!" She hugged her in happiness.

But Jynx pushed her away. "Amy! We've got to get out of this place! Where's Kristen?!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The girls hugged each other when they heard a scream not too far from them. They heard running footsteps and they were getting close.

Then Amy and Jynx saw Kristin heading right for them!

"HELP! WEREWOLF!" Kristin screamed. She was so scared she didn't stop and plowed right into her friends.

The trio struggled to get up, their pursuers came in looking pretty mad. Seeing all three monsters snarling at the girls, it was too much. They screamed in unison and fainted together.

Surprised for a moment, the aliens walked up to check on them until an angry roar stopped them and got their attention.

"LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', NOISY ROOMMATES! RATH IS SUPPOSE TO BE SLEEPING! HOW'S RATH SUPPOSE TO SLEEP WITH ALL THIS SCREAMING?! KEEP IT DOWN OR-"

"We get the point, Rath." Rachel said sleepily as she walked in rubbing her eye. She, Sasha, Snare-oh, and Frankenstrike came into the room and gasped when they saw the three unconscious girls.

"What happened here, baby?!" Sasha asked Whampire.

"We were scaring away intrudes away, my darling!" he told her.

"Wait a minute..." Rath said, surprisingly quiet. "Is that Kristen?!" He went up to her and gently picked her up.

"You know here?!" Rachel said.

"Yeah, I fought off this bully that tried to hurt her and we became friends." Rath said.

"Is that how she got those scars on her back?!" asked Blitzwolfer.

Rath sadly nodded. "That's right, before I showed up, bullies would be picking on her and trying to kill here all the time!"

The moment broke when Ally, Jynx, and Kristin started to wake up. Their eyes nearly popped out of their heads seeing even more monsters.

"M-M-MUMMY!" Kristin screamed.

"FRANKENSTEIN!" Jynx shrieked.

"TIGER!" Amy wailed.

The girls screamed so loud, it hurt Blitzwolfer's hearing. Then they fainted once again.

"I wish they'd stop doing that." Blitzwolfer said, rubbing his sore ears.

"I got this." Big Chill sighed then breathed out a gentle gust of cool air on them. It was like taking an ice cold shower, causing the girls to wake up in alarm.

They saw the monsters and were going to run away screaming until Rachel and Sasha stopped them.

"Hold on! Don't be scared!" Sasha said, trying to calm them down. "Listen! You don't have to be afraid. These are all our friends!"

Kristin got up and hid behind Frankenstrike, shivering.

Frankenstrike chuckled and put her in front of him, holding her in place. "Kristin, there's no need to be scared, this is Blitzwolfer, he's an old friend of mine."

Kristin looked at the werewolf with much uncertainty. Then Blitzwolfer got an idea. He went up to Kristen, sniffed her a little, then licked her cheek affectionately.

Kristin yelped and was about to scream until the werewolf started licking her neck. She immediately started giggling. "Heeheeheeheeheehee! Stop! That tickles! Hahahahahahahaha!"

Blitzwolfer eventually stopped and cuddled up to Kristin, she giggled and stroked his fur.

Amy couldn't believe her eyes. A vicious werewolf was licking her and acting like a normal dog?!

She decided to take the chance to run, but she turned right into the grinning face of Whampire. She yelped and tried to scramble away, but Sasha grabbed her from behind.

"Take it easy, Amy." Sasha told her. "This is Whampire, he's cool."

"She's right, you know." Whampire said. "Rest assured, I do not bite."

"H-How do you know my name?!" Amy croaked with her hand around her neck, protecting it. She managed to wriggle herself free, but then strong bandages held her tightly.

"Because I told them about you." Snare-oh said, kneeling beside her. "You don't have to be afraid of Whampire, he's perfectly safe."

Amy nervously looked back at Whampire, he smiled showing his sharp fangs. Amy squeaked. "He doesn't look safe..."

"Relax, I don't suck blood, I just said that to scare you." Whampire implied.

"And besides, he sucks people's energy." Sasha added.

"That's even worse!" Amy shouted. She turned away in fear and trembled.

"I think she needs some cheering up." Snare-oh mused. He lifted up Amy's shirt. "Go for her stomach and ribs."

Whampire grinned as he went up to Amy and placed a clawed finger on each of Amy's ribs and gently ran them down.

Amy burst into laughing. "Hahahahahaha! C-Cut it out! Hahahahahahahahaha! Stop!"

While Whampire got her ribs, Sasha went for her stomach and tickled it all over. Amy laughed harder and louder as she squirmed around, but Snare-oh had her in his gauze grasp.

Jynx just stared, hard to believe this was all happening.

Rachel came to her side. "You see? Our friends may look scary, but they're really nice guys. They just thought you were intruders, that's all."

"We we trying to protect the place, we didn't mean to get carried away." Big Chill breathed.

Rachel and Big Chill noticed Jynx didn't look reassured. So Rachel suddenly gasped and pointed behind Jynx. "What's that?!"

Jynx jumped and spun around. "What?! What is it?! Another ghost?!"

Just then, Rachel grabbed Sasha and held her arms back while Big Chill smiled mischievously. He reached out and tickled Jynx's tummy. "Cootchie cootchie coo!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Stop! Don't! Your hands are cohohohold!" Jynx managed to laugh out as Big Chill kept tickling the bejeebers out of her.

After a little while, the tickle fest ended and the girls explained their story to everyone.

"Well, I'm just glad were safe now." Amy said.

"So if you guys ever need protection, we're here to help!" Rachel said. "Right guys?"

"Right!" they all agreed.

"This calls for a celebration!" Sasha announced. "And I know just how to celebrate!"

Everyone gathered in the ballroom for the celebration. Kristin came our before them with a microphone. She turned on the radio and began her performance.

_"Every day is so wonderful  
Suddenly it's hard to breathe  
Now and then I get insecure  
From all the pain, I'm so ashamed."_

_"I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no  
So don't you bring me down today."_

_"To all your friends you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness, the piece is gone  
Left the puzzle undone, ain't that the way it is?"_

_"You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down, oh no  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring you down, oh no  
So don't you bring me down today."_

_"No matter what we do  
(No matter what we do)  
No matter what we say  
(No matter what we say)  
We're the song inside the tune  
Full of beautiful mistakes."_

_"And everywhere we go  
(Everywhere we go)  
The sun will always shine  
(Sun will always shine)  
But tomorrow we might awake on the other side."_

_'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no  
We are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring us down, oh no  
So don't you bring me down today,_

_Don't you bring me down today,  
Don't you bring me down today."_

She took and bow and her captive audience broke out in applause and cheers.

"Brava!" Amy cheered.

"Awesome! Amazing! Encore!"

Hearing those wonderful words from her amazing friends, Kristin couldn't be more happy to be alive.

Because now, she found herself a whole bunch of new friends. Friends who will always be there for her, no matter what.


End file.
